Aftermath: Ezekiel's Return and a SheDevil's deal
by TheGunmaster
Summary: Ezekiel Stenson has been recovering from his time being feral, and he'll never be the same as he was before. He's been diagnosed with PTSD due to his hellish Total Drama Expierience. While in recovery, Blaineley comes to him with an offer: A chance to get vengence on the Man who ruined his life, Chris Mclean. Will Zeke take Blaineley up on her offer? An Ezekiel Tale.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath: Ezekiel's return and his deal with a She-Devil

This story begins 2 months after Revenge of the Island ends. Ezekiel Stenson has been found, and is now in a recovery centre in Kanata, Ontario. But his past is proving to be difficult to recover from…

Zeke's POV: It's been 2 months since they recovered me from Wakanawa Island. Mom and Dad have come to visit me several times; it was nice to see them, but things have definitely changed between all of us. Mom cried on the first visit, about 3 weeks after I arrived, I was still green, and couldn't speak a single word, hell; I'm still having a hard time speaking, and it's been two damn months! At least my hair is growing back, so I guess it could be a whole lot worse.

1 MONTH LATER…

Zeke: As I'm remembering more and more of my time as a mindless animal, I've begun to have nightmares about it. The nightmares started about 2 weeks ago, and haven't stopped since; in fact, they've gotten much, much worse. Yesterday, I had a "flashback", I'll say, to when I was in the cargo hold of that damned plane with the rats. It was so vivid, so REAL, that I actually thought I was back in the hold. I lost it, screaming for someone to help me and let me out! When I came out of it, I was shaking a nurse buy the collar of her shirt where the door handle was, and then 2 male nurses came in, restraining me even as I was frantically apologizing to the nurse and crying my eyes out. God, what's happening to me? Am I going crazy? I don't know…

THE NEXT DAY…

Zeke: The Doc said my physical recovery is excellent, but what really worries them is my mental state. Well GREAT, they're concerned while I'm FUCKING TERRIFIED! I just attacked a nurse 2 days ago while having a hallucination. I'm now in isolation to keep everyone safe, they say. They said they were calling in one of the best psychologists in the entire country that she could find out what's wrong with me, and help me; her name is Doctor Rachel Anderson, wait… ANDERSON? Where have I heard that name before…? Cody's last name is Anderson, and he said his mom was a psychologist, is this Cody's mom?

1 WEEK LATER…

Dr. Rachel Anderson's POV: I have been looking over the files on the way to the Emmett recovery and trauma centre… Ezekiel Adam Stenson, aged 18, competed on 2 seasons of Total Drama with my son Cody, Island and World Tour, respectively. Recovered from Wakanawa Island 3 months 1 week ago after the 4th season, Revenge of the Island ended. It also documents his time being feral, and what he is remembering of that time period… oh god, no wonder he isn't mentally stable right now.

This poor kid has been through hell and back, and I have my suspicions as too what he may be suffering from, but I will have to examine him to be sure. Finally I arrive… "Dr. Anderson, good to see you." "Where is my new patient?" I ask. "Isolation room 205, doctor, we've kept him there for our and his own safety." "Well, here you are doctor, I must warn you though, the nightmares and hallucinations have gotten worse, so he's very volatile right now, so we will have extra staff on standby in case you need assistance." "Thank you, but I think I can handle things from here" I reply. I open the door, and walk in…

Zeke's POV: A tall woman with dark brown hair and teal-colored eyes, dressed in a red sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers, in a white overcoat, with a "Dr. Rachel Anderson" I.D tag on one of the overcoat's pockets, walks into the room, and says "Hello Ezekiel- "DON'T CALL ME THAT!, uh I mean call me Zeke please, being called "Ezekiel" just brings up bad memories for me." "Um, ok then Zeke, do you know why you're here?" she asks. "Yeah, I attacked a nurse while having a flashback of me being trapped in the Cargo Hold of that Shitty Jet during world tour." "You also said that you had been having nightmares before this?" "Yes, I've been having them for about 3 weeks and counting." "Can you describe some of them to me?"

"S-sure, uh most of them so far have been about being in the cargo hold, and being around the animals for too long, slowly going insane." "But the last one, it was about me being the Ripper in London, getting caught, and being thrown out of the jet again." "Really?" she asks. "Yeah, I recall being caught, and as I'm thrown out again, I manage to grab onto a panel, and somehow get back into the hold." "Anything else yet, Zeke?" she asks. "Nope" "Well, here's what I want you to do… here's this Journal…- "Eh? Are you kidding me?" I ask with indignation.

"No- she gives me a stern look…"I'm not, just use the journal to write down any dreams or daydreams you have during the next week." "Uh, ok Doc, but I don't see how this will help me." "It will give me a clearer Idea of what I will be working with as a diagnosis for you." "Ok, I'll give it a try." "Excellent, you just do what I said, and I'll check on you next week."

A WEEK LATER…

Dr. Anderson's POV: Oh sweet Jesus… what's in these journals is horrific; I have no better words to describe it. "Tuesday, September 21st, 2012: Had another nightmare last night, worse than last night, I was back in the mine, Lightning throws the bomb in my face, and kicks me down the mine shaft, it explodes on the way down, burying me alive when I finally reach the ground. The pain is insufferable, I'm on fire, and my clothes burning for god knows how long… I finally climb out of the rubble, and then I wake up screaming and crying my eyes out." I can barely continue on reading, but I know I must, for Zeke's sake.

"Thursday, September, 23rd, 2012: I had a day nightmare where I had finally climbed back up to the surface; I can see the sunlight, the trees, I can smell the fresh air, it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, when Lightning comes out of nowhere and sidekicks me back down the shaft, me screaming all the way down as I fall back into the dank, damp darkness again… then I see lightning, I get jump on him, pounding his face to a bloody pulp as I'm screaming at him WHY?! Why did you kick me down the mine shaft, TWICE! YOU DERSERVE TO DIE! I scream even as he's on the ground, beaten and bloody, begging me to stop as I keep on kicking him until he lays motionless on the ground- I cannot read anymore, its simply too terrifying. I have confirmed my theory; this is the worst case of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder I've had to treat. I walk into his room, and tell him the news…

Zeke's POV: Dr. Anderson walks into my room again, sits down at my table, and says: "Zeke, I have good news and bad news." "What's the good news?" I reply. "We've found out what's causing your nightmares, daydreams, and outbursts." "Great, what is it?" I ask her. "Well here's the bad news… you have the worst case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder I've ever seen. I'll be blunt here Zeke, I've treated soldiers returning from Afghanistan and Iraq who've had less severe cases of PTSD than you." I absorb what she's saying to me… "How is it possible that I have a worse case of PTSD than a returning soldier?" I ask.

"Because what you went through is very possibly worse than any war-zone, and the worst part? You remember ALL of it, even when you shouldn't." "So, what can we do about it?" "I'm getting you out of here, and putting you in the best place possible, the Psychological Trauma and mental stress centre near Edmonton, Alberta. They specialize in treating soldiers, firefighters, police officers, EMTs, and others who have PTSD. PTSD is also, luckily for you, one of my specialties, so I'll continue to be the leading doctor in your case." "Good, can I ask you something?" "Of course Zeke."

"Can you move me to a bigger room, it's too small, and I'm on edge all the time cause of it." "Than can be arranged if it will help Zeke." "Thank you doc, I have one question…" "So, what is it?" "Are you Cody's Mom?" I can see that one caught her off guard. "How do you-""Oh, come on, I could see the resemblance when you first walked in here, plus your last name is Anderson, and Cody mentioned his mom was a psychologist before, so I just connected the dots." "You're very perceptive, you know that Zeke?" "What can I say? It's a gift eh." She smiles at me as she leaves the room, and makes the arrangements to get me out of here.

2 MONTHS LATER, NOVEMBER 2012, PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA AND STRESS CENTRE IN EDMONTON…

Zeke's POV: It's good to have a bigger room again; the small room gave me the creeps. Dr. Anderson said it's because I've developed severe claustrophobia. Well, gee you don't say? YOU try being in a dark, crowded cargo hold, or a dark, dank mine shaft for extended periods of time, and see if you don't become afraid of tight spaces.

I'm getting better though; the people around here obviously know what they're doing. They say I might be able to get out of here by Christmas. It would be good to finally go home. I've even found time to work out; I'm in the best shape of my life! "Hello Zeke, it's been a long time, good to see you…" I recognize that voice and my fists clench in response, and as I speak her name, my voice seethes with hatred, malice, and rage… "Blaineley…"

Blaineley's POV: "Blaineley…" "Oh, how nice that you remember me Ezekiel." "There's nothing nice about it…" He then stands up, and grabs me by my necklace. "What the hell are you doing here? It's because of you that I was used as PREY ON THE SERENGHETTI!" I gulp, and reply with "So, you remember that, huh?" "Damn right I do, I remember it ALL, eh." I smile, and point to the people around him "Uh, Zeke, people are staring, so could we go somewhere private?" "Fine, there's a visitor's room, if you want to continue wasting your time, follow me" he says.

He opens the door for me "Ooh, such a gentleman" I say smiling. "Force of habit, really shouldn't open doors for a BITCH like you." "Zeke, you wound me" I say mockingly. "Ok, now that we're here, why are you here? What do you want?" "Now why would you think I would want anything from you?" "Cut the Bullshit, Blaineley, your always working angles… so what's yours involving me?" "My Angle? My angle is simple… I want to get back at Chris Mclean"

"DON'T SPEAK THAT BASTARD'S NAME!" Zeke screams in rage. I cross my arms, "Do you want to hear my offer or not?" "What kind of offer?" I snap my fingers, and Chef walks in carrying a suitcase. "So Hatchet, your Blaineley's lackey now, that's hilarious!" "Watch your mouth son!" Zeke stands up, and stares Chef Right in the face, and says "I ain't afraid of you anymore, SO GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT." Zeke says grinning mockingly. "Don't tempt me son…" "Chef! Stand down, and show him the case" I say, glaring at him, and then smiling evilly at Zeke.

He'll be perfect if he accepts the offer… Chef slams the case down on the table, and opens it. Zeke's eyes widen, and I smile "I thought that would get your attention, 250 000 dollars in cold, hard cash, up front, right now." "I'm listening, speak quickly" Zeke says, sitting in the chair, scowling at me. "Ok, I want you to humiliate, demean, beat, and break Chris Mclean, do anything you need to do so he'll sign over the rights to Total Drama to me. I can guarantee you a spot in season 5 for this." "We'll give you a couple minutes to consider my offer." I say as I walk out of the room…

Zeke's POV: I'm staring at the cash, and thinking about what it means… a chance at Vengeance. Chris Mclean… the man who ruined my life, and made it hell, I've fantasised about a chance like this, but now that it's here, is it really worth it? After a few minutes thinking I say HELL YES ITS WORTH IT! "Blaineley, I accept your offer" I say. She walks in, smiles deviously at me, and says "It will be a pleasure working with you Zeke."

"Mind I ask you something Blaineley? If I may." "Shoot" "Why do YOU want to get back at Chris so badly?" "Simple, before he pushed me out of the plane with a defective parachute, I was in a relationship with him, I even loved the prick. I was foolish enough to believe him." "That fall damn near broke every bone in my body. Even worse, he shows up and dumps me while I'm still on a hospital bed.

He said that I was "Dead Weight, and you're just slowing me down" he not only broke my body, he just had to smash my heart into bits too." "NO ONE fucks with Blaineley Stacey Andrews-O'Halloran and gets away scot free!" she screams as she pounds her fist on a wall. "So I'm going to take away the one thing he cares about, Total Drama, and crush it in my fist, then we'll see who the "Dead Weight" is!" "Wow, remind me never to screw you over" I say sarcastically, she ignores me. "I have to make some arrangements, so ta-ta for now Zeke."

2 DAYS LATER…

Dr. Anderson's POV: "Zeke, I don't think this is a good idea" I say. "Don't worry so much Doc, I feel better, and I have you to thank for getting me this far." "That's not what I meant; competing on total drama again, all this could come flooding back, and you WON'T be able to control yourself, that's what I'm worried about, you could do things there that will haunt you for the rest of your life." "Heh, it's alright, I'm going to be okay, and it's just a month, right?" He walks over to the limo, opens the door, tosses in his luggage, and waves back to me smiling. Good luck Zeke and I pray my worst fears for you don't come to pass…

Zeke's POV: "Sweet wheels Blaineley, very nice" "Yeah, when you can afford it, might as well flaunt it right?" she says, smiling while looking out the window. "Oh! I have a gift for you Zeke…" she says as she pulls out a rectangular case. I open it, and it contains a folding, custom-made teal–colored Recurve Bow. "NICE! But you know I haven't even held a Bow in about 6 months right?"

"Will that be a problem?" "Nope, for me, it's just like riding a bike, I never forget" I say as I pull it out of the case, shake it once, and smirk as it positions into place perfectly with a satisfying click. "How long till season 5 starts?" I ask. "6 months" Blaineley replies. "Looks like I'll have a lot of time to train and get in better shape, trust me… I say as I pull back on the bowstring… "Chris and my competition won't know what hit them… watch out Mclean, because I'm coming for you, and I'm not holding back…" "Now that's what I want to hear" Blaineley says as she begins to laugh manically…

FIN

Ezekiel, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, Cody Anderson, Cody's mom, Chris Mclean, Chef Hatchet, Lightning, and Zeke's Mom and Dad all belong to Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, and Cake Entertainment. Zeke's middle and last names, Adam and Stenson, plus Cody's Mom's Full name, Dr. Rachel Anderson, belong to me, cause they haven't been named in the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath, Ezekiel's return part 2: The Visits, Regrets, and Demons that need to be buried

1 MONTH AFTER BLAINELEY'S 1ST VISIT, 5 MONTHS TILL ALL-STARS BEGINS

**Zeke's POV: **It's great that Blaineley was able to get this apartment for me. I'm grateful that my training is underway, but there are some demons that need to be put to rest before I move on… I reach for the phone, and call Blaineley's number… "Yes?" "Hey, it's Zeke; I want you to arrange something for me Blaine…" "Anything Zeke" she replies. "There's a list of people I'd Like to talk to... just to clear my head you know? I don't want to be so crazed as to be kicked off the first day again eh" He says.

"Ok Zeke, that makes sense… who do you want to get in contact with?" "My Team Victory Teammates… I want to talk to Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Lindsay, and Leshawna. I need to know why they voted me off eh" "Ok… that can be arranged" Blaineley replies. "I also wanna talk to Izzy and Anne Maria eh"

**Blaineley's POV:** I hear what he's says… I understand Team Victory, but why Izzy and Anne Maria? "Um if you don't mind me asking, but why Anne Maria and Izzy?" "Because I didn't mean to scare her the way I did, plus I'm the one responsible for her being eliminated" he replies. "And Izzy?" Blaineley pries. "Sigh… okay, I'm going to tell you something I've not told anyone… not my parents, not Dr. Anderson, nobody. The reason I want to see Izzy is because after the elimination, Izzy is the only person I consistently had contact with, and she didn't tell anyone, she tried to help me sneak back into the competition in fact, I owe her a lot eh" I'm shocked that he even trusts me enough to tell me that. "Ok Ezekiel, I can have all that arranged, but I going to have Chef around when you talk to them at all times, in case you either provoke them, or they do or say something to provoke you, got it?" "Crystal Clear eh" "Good, I'll see what I can do…" God Zeke, I hope you know what you're doing, I'm not going to have my plan backfire because of you!

1 WEEK LATER…

"Ok Blaineley, why did you bring us here?" Bridgette asks. "There's someone who wants to see you" she says. "Who is it?" Lindsay asks. "Why don't you go see?" she says.

All of the ex-members of Team Victory walk into a gym… Two people are there, Chef Hatchet, and someone lifting 150 pound weights… he hears them come in. "Towel Chef please" Chef gets him a wet towel, he puts down the weight, puts down the weight. He pulls himself up. "Hello Team Victory… good to see you again, or did you forget about me?"

"Ezekiel…" All the ex-members of Team Victory reply in shock. "Call me Zeke please" he says, putting the wet towel around his neck.

_This is Ezekiel?_ They all think.

"So Zeke… why did you call us all here?" Bridgette asks.

"I think we all know the answer to that one, I wanna know WHY you voted me off on World Tour, I know I lost the stick… but it was more than that wasn't it?" Ezekiel says with some condescension in his voice.

"Actually… yeah, it was more than that; we felt you were a liability, and you would just drag us down sugar" Leshawna says.

He rubs his hands with the towel, and stares at them with a mocking smile

"REALLY? Me? A liability? That's a joke! Harold, you were annoying as shit!" Zeke says, pointing at Harold.

"You don't have to be so harsh about it, GOSH!" Harold replies.

"Bridgette, Leshawna, you were conned out of the game by Alejandro!"

"Hey! That's out of line!" Bridge says, a little annoyed.

"Is it? And DJ…YOU were stupid enough to get cursed back in Egypt!"

"Now that is TOTALLY OUT OF LINE!" DJ screams right back in his face.

"Do you really think you can intimidate me DJ?" Ezekiel chuckles. "Doesn't matter how big you are, you couldn't intimidate a squirrel" Zeke says.

"Really the only one who wasn't completely useless was Lindsay, and that's pretty sad, if you ask me" Zeke says. "Why Ezekiel, cause she's a girl?" Bridgette replies angrily.

"No, I actually admire Lindsay, she's a good leader, like I used to admire you Bridgette, not anymore though" Ezekiel replies snidely.

"Zane, why are you so hostile towards us? We didn't do anything to you" Lindsay says. "Actually, you did, you stabbed me in the back… WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS! WE ALL SWORE IN EGYPT THAT WE WOULD BE THE FINAL 6! YOU LIED TO ME!" He screams at them, fists shaking at his sides.

"Gosh… I'm sorry Zeke… I didn't realize at the time how your elimination would affect you, I'm sorry." "Sorry? YOU'RE SORRY NOW?! I sent you all letters telling you where I was recovering from after ROTHI, NONE OF YOU CAME, WHY?!" Ezekiel screams, tears flowing from his eyes.

"To be honest sugar, we were all afraid of you, after what happened to you… we were afraid" Leshawna says in shame. "So, that's it… you're all backstabbers… traitors, and cowards. Figures" Ezekiel says in disgust.

"Did any of you get invitations for Season 5?" "I did" Bridgette says. "So did I" DJ replies. "Oh, and me too" Lindsay says. "We did, but we're not going" Leshawna and Harold say. "Good, less competition for me… I wasn't invited, but I'm automatically in the fan-voting in the 'Villain' category, I'm confident I'm gonna make it, that's why I'm training"

"Do you plan on winning again?" DJ asks apprehensively.

"That's not my objective this time… I want VENGENCE!" Ezekiel says darkly. All his ex-teammates back away in fear.

Ezekiel laughs "Don't worry, you're not my targets, I already forgave Bridgette and Lindsay, I know you guys were looking for me during ROTHI" "As for you DJ, you're not worth going after" Zeke says.

DJ gulps "W-Who are you're targets then?" Zeke smiles crazily, and replies "Lightning from last year, for strapping a bomb to my chest and kicking me across a shaft, he nearly killed me… but he's a small fish compared too…" Zeke pulls out a large photo of Chris Mclean "CHRIS! HE RUINED MY LIFE! AND HE'S GONNA PAY EH!" Zeke yells, and then laughs manically while tearing the picture into confetti.

"Anyways, you guys can go, but I warn you…" Ezekiel says with malice in his voice. "… Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ… if you try to stop me, I'll destroy you all!" Zeke says, then laughs evilly as they walk out, chills running down their spines. "Did we create a monster?" Harold asks, gulping. "I think so… I'm sorry Ezekiel" Bridgette replies in sorrow.

"So how did that feel Zeke?" Blaineley asks. He smiles sinisterly "pretty good actually, I don't think Bridgette, DJ, or Lindsay will get in my way come competition time." "Good… do you still want to talk with Anne and Izzy?" "Yes, there are still some Demons that need to be buried" is Zeke's reply.

A Few Days later…

Zeke's at the targeting range wearing a white tee, green track pants, and blue sneakers, with green sunglasses on and his "Z" necklace around his neck. Anne Maria walks up to the targeting range, where Zeke is practicing with his bow. He hears her walk towards him, and He faces her. "Uh… I'm not sure I'm in the right place, they said Ezekiel would be waiting for me here" Anne Maria says. "I'm here eh" says Zeke. "You're ZEKE?!" Anne Maria says. "Ayup yup, this is me" is his reply.

"Oh… WOW, you look good!" Anne Maria says in surprise. Zeke chuckles "I guess I do, it's amazing what almost a full year of recovery and training with professionals will do" is his reply. "I'll say… so why did you call me here?" she asks. "I wanted to apologize, for costing you the chance to win the million" he says sheepishly.

"You know, I was pissed about that… but then I saw what happened to Dakota, and Scott, and um… you, No offense" Anne Maria says. "None taken" is Zeke's smiling reply. "Plus, It turns out Chris was wrong- "What the hell is that moron not wrong about?" Zeke interrupts her, laughing. "True" Anne says chuckling. "Anyways, that Fake wasn't completely worthless… the sheer size of the thing ensured I got 10 grand for it" Anne says. "Nice eh" Zeke replies chuckling.

"I know it's not 1 million dollars, but I'll take it" Anne says. "Sooo… Anne Maria…" Ezekiel tries to say. "No" She says before he can even finish. "What?" "Ha, Zeke you're funny, I know when a guy is trying to come onto me" Anne Maria says. "There's no way it would work out… you're a homeschooled prairie boy, I'm a big city girl. You're smart; I'm dumb enough to fall for another person's alternate personality. Sorry, but we're just too different" Anne Maria says.

"Can we at least be friends?" Zeke asks with hand extended, smiling. "Of course I'll be your friend Ezekiel" Anne Maria says, shaking his hand. "I have to go now, goodbye Zeke" Anne says walking away.

**Blaineley's POV: **I walk up to Ezekiel, "So, how did it go with Anne?" "Better than expected, worse than I'd hoped" **(1)** is his reply. "She friend-zoned you huh?" I ask smiling. "Ayup" he says chuckling slightly. "Can I ask you something Blaineley?" "Sure Zeke" I reply. "Why did you REALLY want to bring me here? To train me? To strengthen me? Is it all really to end Total Drama? Or do you want to use me too take it for yourself?" Zeke asks in a very serious tone.

I'm shocked by the question, so shocked I'm unable to speak for a split second. "Answer carefully Blaine, I can read you like a book" Zeke says. _"Well, that's one hell of a question" I think. How do I answer? Do I lie? Or do I tell him the truth?_ "Hurry up Blaine, I'm aging here eh" Zeke says deadpanly.

"_Well he trusted me with his deepest darkest secret, he didn't even tell his PARENTS about Izzy, I owe it to do the same for him" I think._ "Well, I'm waiting" he says impatiently. _"Screw it! Ezekiel deserves the truth and nothing less" is my final thought before I tell him._ "Zeke, you want the truth? Fair enough… I do want Total Drama to end, I want Chris Ruined, but I didn't tell you the whole story…" I continue as my eyes start to glisten as I remember what Chris put me through.

"I told you that I was in relationship with him right? What I didn't tell you Ezekiel was I was engaged to Chris Mclean, we were going to get married after World Tour ended" I say.

**Ezekiel's POV:** _"I was engaged to __**Chris,**__ and we were going to get _**married**_" Those words bounce around my skull. I'm utterly thunderstruck by those words._ "Um… Zeke… you look lost in thought, do you want me to continue?" "Yes please, I was just a little shocked eh" I reply. Blaineley chuckles bitterly in response as tears start to come down her face.

"Anyways, I thought things were going great, I was truly in love with the bastard, until he pushed me out of that damn plane with a faulty parachute, as you know, my landing was pretty harsh, almost every bone in my body was broken, and I should've been dead" she says.

Blaineley continues her mascara beginning to streak… "A few weeks after World Tour ended, Chris came to see me in my hospital bed, I was expecting an apology, some regret at what he did… damn was I ever w-wrong… BWAAAAWAHHH!"

She begins crying profusely, her mascara now flowing from her eyes down her face, I feel so sorry for her. I hug her and say "Blaineley, it's okay… if you're in too much pain to tell me everything right now, I understand" I say.

**Blaineley's POV:** "Blaineley, it's okay…if you're in too much pain to tell me everything right now, I understand" _"Zeke, why are you hugging ME? Comforting ME? After all the suffering I helped put you through, why are you so understanding?" I think to myself._

"No, I want you to hear this" I reply. "Anyways, he came to visit me, he didn't apologize to me, he told me he was breaking off the engagement because I was "dead weight" and I was "completely useless".

He took off his wedding band, smiled at me, then tossed it onto my belly, then walked out of the room." I continue, my fists now shaking with rage. "SO NOT ONLY DID HE BREAK MY BODY, BUT HE SHATTERED MY HEART TOO FOR FUN!" I scream, crying.

Ezekiel hugs me again… "It okay eh… you can cry onto my shoulder as long as you need to eh" he says in calm, soothing voice. I cry in his arms for a while. Eventually, I stop crying and release him. "Why are you so understanding? Compassionate? You should hate me for what I did to you Zeke" I say

He takes my hands in his, and says: "I'm compassionate because it's become apparent that you're another victim of the sick game Chris plays to get higher ratings, to win more Gemmie awards, and to feed his egomania" is his reply.

Zeke continues… "You're as much a victim as me, as Alejandro is, as Dakota is, as Scott is… we're all victims in his game." "I'm sorry for what happened to you Ezekiel" I say. "It's okay, it ain't your fault eh… you should get cleaned up eh… you're a mess!" Zeke says laughing. I laugh too… "I guess I am huh? Don't worry Zeke, I'll personally make sure that you get to see Izzy" I say as I walk away to clean myself up. "I'm looking forward to it" Zeke says beaming. "Oh, and Zeke…" "What?" "Thank you for understanding" "Anytime, we're in this together right?" Zeke asks as he walks back to the targeting range.

2 weeks later…

**Izzy's POV:** "So Izzy really gets to see Zekey again Blaineley?" I ask her as she's driving me to Zeke's apartment. "Yes, yes you do" Blaine says in reply. "He's been waiting for you for a while now, oh look! There he is!" Blaine exclaims, smiling as we see Zeke waiting by his apartment building. She stops the car, and I practically jump out of the car…

"ZEKEY!" I scream in excitement as I run over to him. "Izzy…" He says as he opens his arms with a warm smile, and we hug…

**Zeke's POV: **Finally, I'm hugging Izzy again… the first time since World Tour… "Izzy… I so glad to see you" I say. "So is Izzy" is her reply. "Would you like to come in to my apartment Izzy, you know, just to catch up eh?" I ask. "Izzy would like that very much Zeke" is her warm reply.

**Izzy's POV: **We take the elevator to the top floor, where Zeke's apartment is… "Here it is eh… 10-16" he says. He opens the door, "The Lady first eh" he says. "You were always the Gentleman Zekey" I reply as I walk in. I stare in awe at the size of it all… "Zekey, how can you afford this?" I ask. He smiles slyly… "Blaineley's paying for it eh" is his reply. At this, I start to laugh. As l'm laughing to the point of crying, we sit on Zeke's (Very comfy) black leather sofa.

"So Zeke, it's been a long time… what have you been doing since Season 4 ended?"

**Zeke's POV: **"Well, I've been treated for PTSD, got out, and now I'm preparing to go back for another round of Total Drama eh" I say. "I'm surprised Zeke, I'd never think you'd even want to near that show ever again" Izzy says to me. "Ezekiel, I think I know why you're going back, you're involved with Blaineley… you want vengeance on Chris for what he put you through huh?" Izzy says. I freeze for a moment…

"_Damnit, I forgot how good she is at reading me" I think._ "You got me eh… but it's not just for me… Blaine, Alejandro, Scott, Dakota, Sierra, you… Chris Mclean has plenty of broken bodies and shattered lives to answer for eh… AND IS GOD IS MY WITNESS, I'LL MAKE DAMN SURE HE DOES!"

Izzy looks at me with concern, and then her face softens into a warm smile. "I agree with you Zekey, but there's a difference between justice and vengeance" she continues.

"Justice is where you want someone to answer for their crimes, but aren't willing to hurt the people they care about. Vengeance, meanwhile is where someone is so driven to make someone pay, they end up pulling the people they care about into the crossfire" Izzy concludes, smiling.

"_Holy crap, I never thought of it that way" I think. "She's completely right though…I'll have to keep that in mind"_

"Thank you Izzy, for explaining the difference, I'll take it to heart eh" I say.

**Izzy's POV:** _"I hope you do Zeke, I really do" I think._ "Izzy hopes so, because Izzy cares about Zeke lots" I say. "Zeke cares about Izzy too eh" Zeke says blushing. I blush too… "Well Zekey, it's been really fun to catch up, but I have to go" I say. I kiss him on the cheek before I leave. "W-wait, why do I have to leave?" he as I leave, his face a light cheery. "Oh Zekey, you're so cut when you blush, but Izzy's also preparing to go back to Total Drama, and time's a wasting! I hope to see you there… bye for now Zeke!

**Zeke's POV: **I wave as she walks out of my apartment, _"I hope to see you there too Izzy… I think I'm falling for you, I think I LOVE you Izzy, I can't WAIT to get there now…" I think._ "Now, back to training for me eh" I say, grinning like a maniac.

4 MONTHS, 1 WEEK LATER, 2 WEEKS TILL ALL-STARS BEGINS…

"Well, that's it Ezekiel… Sierra has rigged the vote to ensure you get in, but not high enough that Chris will catch on to what we're doing" Blaineley says.

"Thank you Sierra" Zeke says to her. "No problem Ezekiel, kick Chris' ass for me ok?" "You can count on it eh" Zeke says as Sierra walks away, her job done.

"It's done! You're finally in, Chris will finally pay for what he's done, and we'll finally have our Revenge, for you, for me, for everyone!" Blaineley exclaims with excitement. "No Blaineley, not Revenge… Justice" Zeke replies.

"What's the difference?" Blaineley asks him. "Well Blaineley, I'll explain it to you how Izzy explained it to me…"

FIN

**The quote Zeke uses is ripped straight out of a conversation between Urdnot Wrex and Commander Shepard in Mass Effect 2. If you played the game, you'll know where.**

**Ezekiel, Blaineley, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Scott, Alejandro, Dakota, Izzy, Anne Maria, Chef Hatchet, and Chris Mclean don't belong to me. They're property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Commander Shepard and Urdnot Wrex are property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.**


End file.
